


Future Sightseeing Gardevoir

by SexTheHex



Series: Mini-Fic Monday [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Chastity Device, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Gay, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Multi, Other, femboy, huge ass, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: What a shame! Calem and Wally had a nice vacation planned together, but Wally’s too busy to attend. That said, through the magic of global trading, at least his male Gardevoir can visit Kalos. Calem’s dead set on being as hospitable a tour guide as possible to give Gardevoir the real Kalos experience!





	Future Sightseeing Gardevoir

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/17/18. 
> 
> This piece is a sort of mini-sequel to Dream Eater Gardevoir. I would recommend checking that out first before reading, though this all should be readable even if you pass: archiveofourown.org/works/14479017/chapters/33446913
> 
> The lovely sealguy made an art piece based off of a scene from this story! Sadly his tumblr's been deleted, but you can still check it out here: sexthehex.tumblr.com/post/178559009511

What a shame. Calem was so excited to show his dear pen pal the wonders and beauty of Kalos. He’d had such a grand adventure planned out for them, exploring all the sights and surprises of the region. Yet, sadly, Wally had to cancel. Wally had his hands busy in Hoenn and simply couldn’t attend the trip.

That said, he did have a replacement. If he couldn’t experience the land of Kalos first hand, at least his trusty Gardevoir could.

Thanks to the magic of worldwide trading, Wally’s companion Gardevoir could make the trip and be back home in no time. A toss of a Pokeball into the open air and there it was. That same Pokemon Wally had gushed about all Summer as being the best friend he’d ever had… gosh was it a sight. His Gardevoir was so elegant, cool, and calm. It ever seemed to tower over him just a tad. Wally had definitely leveled it up as much as he could. It seemed so happy to see Calem. And Calem… Calem felt so happy to see it.

Calem felt a bit odd the first moment he met that Gardevoir. It felt as if his head was going all fuzzy. Something of a headache sat in. He started to worry. Was… was he being a good host? Surely he needed to show this Gardevoir how life was in Kalos immediately. The first thing he needed to do was… a-aah… a proper Kalos greeting, yes! Kalos was the home of love, of course. There was scarcely any better way to greet someone.

Calem sprung into Gardevoir’s grasp and gave the Pokemon a kiss. My, this Gardevoir was such a natural at foreign etiquette! It was already leaning into Calem’s smooch and treasuring the moment, as if they were lovers.

Of course, this was all no more different than a friendly handshake. This is how people in Kalos greeted one another. Calem was sure of it. Astonished gasped trailed by them as the two sat locked in a spit-swapping embrace. Ingrates. Had they no knowledge of where they were? Kissing someone was so natural as a greeting in Kalos. Especially when just their stare made him feel so good. Even Calem with his fuzzy headache could tell that.

Calem continued out of the Pokemon Center to show Gardevoir the wonders of Lumiose. Truth be told, he thought it might be a good idea to call off the little mini vacation entirely. His head was nearly splitting in pain and his hips and legs were starting to feel a bit strange. Still… that’d make him a pretty horrible guest. He really wanted to show his friend’s dearest companion the magic of Lumiose at least. Calem would just have to brave through it.

The two walked out of the center hand in hand, ready to go on a sightseeing adventure.

 

\--------

 

The shopping in Kalos was the height of fashion. The most sleek and modern outfits were all up for purchase! Calem found all sorts of sleek outfits for men to have mailed to Gardevoir’s owner Wally, but it seems Gardevoir rejected most all of them. No, the real interest seemed to be in the ladies section. Clothing fit for the sexiest women in Kalos seemed like an odd souvenir for Wally but… but Calem humored the idea. Perhaps Wally had a lover back home that would love these clothes? Surely he must, given how much his Gardevoir loved them. At any rate, with this headache intensifying, he was hardly a good judge of these matters.

Calem, being the good friend he was, figured that he ought to try on everything before sending it overseas to his pen pal. Yes, he needed to make sure Wally was getting the best! That’s what his inner monologue told him. It sounded so right. To the dressing room Calem went. He didn’t care how strange he might look, this was all for the good of friendship! On came the thigh-high shiny black boots he picked out. On came those silky white royal gloves. On came the scarlett blouse that just barely hid his crotch and ass while standing! Finally, the makeup, of course. Hot ruby lipstick, eyeliner, lavender eyeshadow… oh wait, was he even supposed to put on makeup in these dressing rooms? Whatever. He’d just purchase it all the same.

Out Calem stepped from the dressing room, old clothes in a shopping bag. He wanted Wally’s Gardevoir’s feedback immediately. He’d taken everything off that wasn’t new, even his underwear! Say, why did he take that off anyway? Mmmm… his head hurt when he thought about it. Best… best to just fix that later.

Oh, but Wally’s poor Gardevoir had gotten lost without a trainer nearby! Calem could see it in the distance leaving the store! How awful! Calem hurried as fast as he could in his pair of heeled boots towards the Psychic-type Pokemon, making sure it’d be safe! No time for payment, he’d just have to leave his old clothes behind and hoped that covered the cost. Out he stepped into the busy streets of nighttime Lumiose in his new outfit, looking for his friend’s precious Gardevoir!

Damn these heels! It was so easy to stumble in them! Oh, and why was his butt jiggling so intensely all of a sudden? He couldn’t possibly have gained weight there in the last thirty minutes. He’d nearly fallen over a good three times just walking a few blocks with these horrid hindrances. Every stumble her took, he could hear the disgusted yelps from the people behind him as they caught a glimpse at his big femme bottom, with none of the protection his underwear normally offered! He’d be mortified, if only he had the time to worry. His friend’s dearest Pokemon was getting away!

Oh that poor Gardevoir, it was heading into the worst part of the city! The place where all those shady cafes and sex shops lurked was just around the corner. Gosh, if only Calem were wearing his normal shoes, he could have caught up with the Pokemon. But no, he had to stay in these boots until Gardevoir approved of them, obviously. Really, he should be walking like a Kalos girl too so Gardevoir could pass on that info too. One foot almost right in front of the next, enough to make those hips sway as best they could… yes, this was it. The way they did it in Kalos right? He was pretty sure. And whenever he thought otherwise… g-gah! His head felt sooo bad! Totally not worth the effort.

Finally, Calem caught up with his friend’s beloved Gardevoir. Drat, it was heading into some sleazy sex shop! What a careless thing. Calem trotted as fast as his wide hips would let him in this ridiculous garb.

There it was, right in the sex store! He’d finally gotten his hands back on that poor Pokemon! Calem was so excited, he jumped straight into the Pokemon’s big, strong arms and gave it another nice wet, sloppy Kalos greeting. God, he was so happy to have his best friend’s Gardevoir back. Nothing beat Wally’s male Gardevoir’s warm embrace. It felt so nice to suck face with the Pokemon. Even better were those firm hands sizing up his ass, making that tingle intensify just a bit. Was Gardevoir doing something to his body with its Psychic or Fairy-type powers? No, it couldn’t be. It was just healing him of this headache and such, obviously.

Compared to the Pokemon center where he traded for Gardevoir, the people in this sex toy shop were so much well versed in Kalos culture. They didn’t wince at all from the sight of their make out session, they just watched intently. They did so even more as Gardevoir pulled Calem’s skirt up… ah, what a bother. He’d have to tell Gardevoir he forgot his underwear some other time. Surely it’d be mortified in embarrassment from showing Calem his naked ass right now. He didn’t want his guest to feel stressed.

Hmmm… would Wally want sex toys as a souvenir? Part of Calem said “God, no! What the fuck!? What are you even doing here!?” but that was a tiny part. Every other part of his brain was saying yes. Yes to toys, yes to pretty clothes, yes to Gardevoir… Yeah, he’d love that! Of course, he’d have to try all these out for Wally too. He had to make sure his friend was getting the best!

Gardevoir was super good at picking out souvenirs for Wally. Of course, Gardevoir would know Wally’s taste! A butt plug, a chastity cage, a leash and collar and a whole lot of lube to make sure it all went well, perfect. That cashier was so nice too! Hard to believe she let them have it all for free just by using it all on Calem in the store. She even saved a nice vacation video for Wally and gave them a URL to view it from! Calem thought she was such a nice lady. Everyone was so nice today. Especially Wally’s wonderful, kind, caring, gentle, sexy Gardevoir.

Calem walked out with his cage on, his collar tight, and his ass stuffed. Wally’s Gardevoir lead the way, pulling on Calem’s leash to make him walk faster. Wow, Gardevoir was already a Kalos native! It knew all the hot spots in the shady parts of town already.

Aaah, but there was still one last piece of information Calem needed to teach Gardevoir! Yeah, that’d really blow it and Wally away!

Calem was so lucky Gardevoir just happened to next hit up a love hotel. Wow, it was just like it was reading his mind! Super convenient he thought about the next thing to show Gardevoir right as they get into a lovemaking bed.

He had to show Gardevoir how to mating press a Kalos girl. There was no other way to end a trip to Kalos than having a bombshell prostitute wrapping her legs around you and demanding you cum straight into her womb! Oh, but prostitutes were far too expensive. Surely Gardevoir would be satisfied fucking him instead? His tight little asshole hadn’t gotten much experience apart from the plug inside him now, but maybe it’d be enough to satisfy Gardevoir?

There was only one way to test. Calem took out his plug and spread his cheeks wide before his friend’s favorite Pokemon. Calem felt so… so excited! Oh my god, energy was absolutely pulsing through his veins! Some enthusiasm he’d never felt before ran through him just from that Gardevoir being near him! He could feel his body doing things all its own. His lips started spouting obscenities demanding that Gardevoir fuck him as hard as it could! Ah, what a good host! This must be hospitality overwhelming him! He was really going to get to show Gardevoir how a Kalos girl fucked!

“OoooOOOOOH~!” Calem moaned. Oh, there it was! His first cock was sinking into his delicate asshole! His virginity was getting taken by a Pokemon of all things! Calem knew for certain he wasn’t gay, but he’d stifle down those feelings to please a friend. And oh my god, was he good at stifling those feelings! His cock was hard as iron in his tight little cage. He was a groaning mess already begging for it to go deeper and harder. He loved it! Oh, he was so into it! He really was going to give Gardevoir a proper Kalos fuck.

Wow, it felt wonderful to be so hospitable. It felt so great to be such a good host to go spreadeagle to maximize how good Gardevoir’s cock felt. He had no idea he could cum just from being an excellent tour guide.. Just three minute into this brisk fucking session and he was already nutting hands free in his cramped cage. Aaah and it all felt so good, he wanted more already. He wouldn’t be satisfied until his guest had dumped as much seed in his tight little whore’s pussy. He had to live up to their standards and give his guest the very best…

Finally the Pokemon reached its climax. A long, shuddering, inhuman climax that had his gut pumped full of Gardevoir semen! Yes, YES! He’d done it! He was cumming, they were both cumming! It felt so amazing to sit there on the bed and watch his master… his guest shudder and groan from orgasm. It made him feel so unreasonably happy master had used him. Calem hardly even noticed his crotch dampening from another anal climax all his own, just from this stimulation and the squeeze of Gardevoir’s psychic abilities on his frail little head…

Calem soon learned that a Pokemon’s stamina for sex far outshined a humans. Already after bloating his gut with unreasonable amounts of seed, Gardevoir was stroking its cock and waiting for more. Calem could hardly even close his anus now, but satisfying his master took all precedence now. He crept forward on the bedspread leaking cum from his ruined asshole, ready to give Gardevoir’s cock another authentic Kalos greeting, right on its massive cock…


End file.
